Bestia Interior
by Sly Machin
Summary: Oliver sintió en sus labios el fino dedo índice de la chica, callándolo. —Bien, te lo dejaré pasar porque no eres completamente consiente de la situación— dijo en su oído. "¿Qué harás ahora con la bestia...?" Oliver se quedó estático por unos segundos. Eso, hasta que decidió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. —Lo mismo te pregunto, Gemma...


**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Escenas de sexo. Ojo, ya fueron notificados, aunque confío en que quedó bastante mal xD.**

 **Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: El lado pervertido" del foro: Las Cuatro Casas**

* * *

 **Bestia interior**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La chica sonrió ante el cuello de él al sentir su miembro erecto entre sus muslos. Llevó sus manos a su nuca para subir y besar los labios del muchacho con fiereza. Oliver gruñó otra vez por causa y obra del choque entre sus lenguas, mientras que Gemma no podía quitar su lasciva sonrisa.

El Gryffindor elevó sus manos para llevarlas hasta la cadera de la morena, pero muy a su pesar, Gemma no lo dejó.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Oliver?— susurró apartándose de él.

—Bueno— sonrió —, yo solo...

Oliver sintió en sus labios el fino dedo índice de la chica, callándolo.

—Bien, te lo dejaré pasar porque no eres completamente consiente de la situación— dijo en su oído.

—¿Qué...?— alzó una ceja.

El peso del cuerpo femenino desapareció de su regazo. Oliver parpadeó confundido sintiendo cómo ella se posicionaba detrás de él y por un lado del mesón. Luego fue el sonido de la tela rozar contra otra y más tarde sus manos ya no estaban disponibles gracias a ella.

—¿Pero qué haces?— exclamó intentando deshacerse de la corbata con esmeralda.

—Lo siento— murmuró ubicándose nuevamente frente a él. Gemma puso sus manos en el pecho formado del jugador de Quidditch, y sonrió —, son las reglas.

Lo empujó haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el escritorio de esa aula vacía, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Gemma...?— susurró.

La sonrisa de ella deslumbró más aún si podía, con tan solo escuchar el tono en el que su nombre salió de esos labios.

—¿Oliver...?— dijo divertida.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó.

Gemma soltó una risita y se dejó caer a tan solo unos milímetros más arriba de la erección del león.

—Shht... tú sólo disfruta— murmuró quitando la corbata de Gryffindor de su cuello. Cuando lo logró la lanzó lejos y se dispuso a desabotonar su camisa al tiempo que se refregaba casi imperceptiblemente contra él, haciendo que de su boca salieran gruñidos bajos.

La abrió por completo y lo miró intensamente. Pasó sus heladas manos por la extensión de su torso, sintiendo bajo sus palmas el relieve que se presentaba ante ella. Lo tomó del cabello haciéndolo gruñir y lo acercó a su rostro.

—Felicidades, querido— sonrió —¿Qué harás ahora con la bestia?

Oliver se quedó estático por unos segundos. Eso, hasta que decidió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Gemma gimió al sentir la lengua caliente del muchacho recorriendo su cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios y pegarse a ellos.

—Lo mismo te preguntó, Gemma— dijo con una sonrisa y su respiración desacompasada después de separarse.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha entre sus jadeos. Solo para volver a atacarlo.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ — _preguntó montado en su escoba._

 _La chica morena elevó su mirada para hacer que chocara con la suya. Slytherin, pensó Oliver._

— _¿Por qué me interrumpes?_ — _dijo ella volviendo su mirada al extraño libro que llevaba leyendo casi todo el entrenamiento de los Gryffindor, desde que llegó. Notó él._

— _Curiosidad._

 _Ella se volvió a mirarlo otra vez, haciendo colisionar el marrón y el azul._

— _¿De qué, si se puede saber?_ — _alzó una ceja._

— _Hace un rato estás aquí, me da curiosidad que no te moleste que el equipo de Gryffindor esté entrenando._

 _Ella frunció el ceño._

— _No creo que deba haber una razón de que lo haga._

— _Oliver hizo una mueca_ — _Ya sabes... nos odiáis._

 _Ella le envió una clara mirada de "¿en serio?"._

— _Verás, chico Gryffindor_ — _comenzó_ — _No creo que seáis algo tan especial como para tener mi odio_ — _sonrió._

 _Oliver parpadeó confuso. Eso si que era extraño, un Slytherin que no odiaba a los Gryffindor, o por lo menos no como para decir odiar. Solo le eran indiferentes._

— _Oh, bueno... esto es incomodo_ — _rió._

— _No hay problema, de todos modos, es normal que creas eso_ — _dijo con una ligera sonrisa._

 _Oliver asintió._

— _Oliver Wood_ — dijo.

— _Gemma Farley._

— _Lindo nombre_ — _sonrió, estaba bastante más aliviado que antes_ — _Uf... bueno ¿Gemma? Te dejo entonce_ s.

 _La chica asintió, despidiéndose de él._

Gemma gimió bastante extasiada, sintiendo cada embestida del chico llegando a su punto de éxtasis. No se dio cuenta de cuándo Oliver se había deshecho de la corbata, o si de ella se la había quitado, pero de todos modos lo agradecía. Porque si no, no hubiera resistido su propio juego.

—Mierda— gruñó Oliver.

—Oliver, no me falta mucho— jadeó ella. No pudo evitar el pequeño grito.

—A mí tampoco— rió un poco nervioso.

—No te detengas— Gemma se abrazó de su cuello entre las embestidas.

Desde abajo, Oliver tomó a la chica de la cintura y la ayudo a bajar y subir, la notaba un poco cansada. Además Oliver sabía que no había sido cómodo estar sobre él todo el tiempo.

—Gem— antes de que pudiera decir su nombre completo, Gemma lo acercó con fuerza hacia ella y lo besó, ahogando el fuerte gemido del momento del clímax.

Oliver se separó de ella y se dejó caer en la madera del escritorio, dejó salir un pequeño jadeo al sentirla fría.

—Pensé que sacar a la bestia sería un poco más difícil— sonrió Gemma cayendo sobre su pecho.

Oliver negó ligeramente con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

Y pensar que aquella chica indiferente con los Gryffindor, que se mantenía la mayoría de las veces con ese extraño libro, y que no acostumbraba demasiado a tratar con todos los integrantes de su casa; sería tal mujer a la hora del sexo.

Por lo menos el la veía bastante reservada...


End file.
